Nightclubs
Nightclubs are a business venture introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: After Hours update. Description Nightclubs are introduced to the GTA Online Protagonist by an unsolicited phone call from Tony Prince. The player can purchase any one of 10 locations from Maze Bank Foreclosures. Locations Customization Setup As with other businesses, the player must first conduct Setup work to start up their business. After that, the nightclub will be filled with the necessary equipment and employees to keep the club running, and will be ready for use. Setup: Staff The player will be tasked into picking up several staff members located around Los Santos that Tony has poached. Tony requests that the player drives in his Schafter V12 to 3 destinations to pick them up. *Head Bartender, Connie - hanging with friends at Vespucci Beach or Pacific Bluffs. *Head Bouncer, Marcel - at Vanilla Unicorn in Strawberry working a side door. May be found at West Vinewood. *Warehouse Technician, Yohan - with biker mates in Alta. May be found at Pillbox Hill. The player just needs to pull up and attract the NPC's attention (honking the horn is sufficient). All three can be collected in one trip. After they have been collected, they all need to be taken back to the Nightclub safely. Harming any of the staff members or their friends will result in mission failure. After they have been taken back to the nightclub, they will be seen hanging around the nightclub waiting for business. Depending on the order the player choose to undertake the setup missions, staff members will either get straight to work, or will have to wait for the necessary equipment for the nightclub business to run. Setup: Equipment The player also needs to collect equipment to be used at the nightclub. The needed equipment is attached to a modified Prison Bus, known as the Festival Bus. The bus is parked up and being used at a live festival event and the player will need to steal the bus and deliver it to the nightclub warehouse entrance. Tony requests that the player do it without killing anyone. Bus locations: *Behind You Tool on the Senora Freeway. *Route 68 in Sandy Shores. * Although the Festival Bus features an array of lighting, speakers and otherwise "interesting" forms of festival entertainment, if the player happens to damage or completely detach some of the detachable equipment, Tony will text the player informing them that only the speakers mounted on the left side of the bus are needed. If the bus is completely destroyed, the mission will fail, however. As another player, destroying the bus will reward them with money and increase their own nightclub popularity if they own a fully-setup one. Resident DJs DJ recruitment is then required. For the first week after the update, players were automatically sent to collect Solomun after a short cut scene once setup was complete. After multiple DJs became available every week, the player could chose which DJs to recruit using the management application. Interaction Menu A new menu for Nightclub Management is added to the the player's Interaction Menu after purchasing a club. *Invite to Nightclub - Invite players to your Nightclub *Entry Cost = (Default: Free) $5 increments from $0 to a maximum of $100 *Dry Ice = Enabled/Disabled *Nightclub Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Everyone *DJ Booth Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Associates *VIP Area Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Associates *Office Access = Everyone > Crew > Friends > Crew & Friends > Organization > M/C Club > Associates **Default: Associates *Private Club = Disabled/Enabled *Dress Code = None > EDM > Techno **Default: None Features Once the setup is complete, the club will be fully operational and interactive. Nightclub-GTAO-GroundFloor.png|Ground floor. Nightclub-GTAO-VIPFloor.png|VIP and office floor. Nightclub-GTAO-B1.png|Basement Level 1 - Warehouse and delivery vehicle garage/workshop. Same layout used for and B2-B4 if both garages and storage purchased Nightclub-GTAO-B2-B4.png|Levels B2-B4 - If garage only purchased. Front Entry Exterior The exterior of the club will show an entry corona at a doorway, manned by a bouncer. As the nightclub increases or decreases in popularity, the number of NPCs queuing outside will vary. It can be noted that if the dress code of the nightclub is changed then the exterior queue may reflect the change, unless multiple clubs for different players in the session are located at the same place. Entering another player's club presents the player with an access menu which will list all owners of that location in the current free-roam session. Cashiers Desk An unnamed female is at the front desk. She is interactive to set the player entry restrictions, entry cost and dress code (these options are also available from the interaction menu). Security The head of security, Marcel, usually stands on the main stairwell down from the cashiers desk into the main club and will greet the player as "boss" but he is otherwise non-interactive. Main Club Floor Bar The main bar is straight ahead and is staffed by an unnamed female bartender. Drinks are free for the owner of the club, visitors pay. If the staff upgrade option is purchased, a second female bartender will be behind the bar. Dance floor The main dance floor space with two circular slightly elevated platforms for the paid dancers (if hired). A stairway on the left leads up to the VIP area. The DJ stage and sound system is directly ahead. If the staff upgrade option is purchased, a bouncer will be standing at the back of the dance floor. DJ Stage An elevated stage area with sound and light equipment where the resident DJs perform. Access to the stage from the dance floor is on its left side and a further stairway leads up from the booth to the second level VIP area. To the right of the DJ stage a doorway leads to the restrooms. If the player is not a member of the groups that have been allowed access, a bouncer will stop the player from accessing either stairway to the booth. Restrooms Unisex restrooms with 4 cubicles, 6 wall mounted urinals opposite, or two large troughs depending on the style. A large mirror over the sinks. A restroom attendant, who is an Epsilonist, is stationed next to the condom vending machine and can be tipped $1 at a time. A doorway to the right is guarded by a bouncer and leads to the elevator and rear garage entry. There is a service elevator in this corridor which can be used to access the basement levels. It does not go up to the office level. Garage Entry Exterior A corona at the garage door will allow access by vehicle directly to the service entrance parking spot. If additional garage space is purchased, a menu will allow selection of the desired garage level. When entering through the garage on foot, options to enter the nightclub (the default parking space area) or access any of the garage or warehouse levels are provided. Nightclub Service Entrance A smaller garage area capable of storing one personal vehicle. Vehicles delivered in management missions will be parked in here but will become static props. A short wide stairway on the left leads directly up to the office space and this provides the quickest access to the office without needing to walk through multiple levels of nightclub floor. The passage to the right leads to the service elevator providing access to the basement levels in into the club via the restrooms. If the player is not a member of the groups that have been allowed access, the bouncer will stop the player from accessing this area from the foyer outside the restrooms. VIP Area The stairway from the main dance floor leads up to the VIP area of the club. Bar The VIP bar staffed by head bartender, Connie. Expensive champagne can be purchased from this bar, as well as the cheaper fare offered in the downstairs bar. Even the owner must pay for the expensive bottles here. If the staff upgrade option is purchased, a second female bartender will be behind the bar. The player can also enter the bar service area and serve free drinks to other players currently visiting their club themselves. The player will not serve drinks to NPCs though. VIP Lounge A VIP lounge area is located to the left side and a balcony overlooks the main dance floor. The player can sit on the couch. Tony Prince can often be found in this area when he is not in the office space. Celebrities delivered to the club will be found here, dancing or drinking. There is a bottle of vodka or rum that can be consumed and there are joints or cigarettes (depending on the active Resident DJ) on two of the tables that can be smoked. If the player is not a member of the groups that have been allowed access, they will be unable to cross the threshold into the lounge area from the upper floor, but can still access the VIP bar. If the staff upgrade is purchased, a bouncer will be stationed here to stop unauthorised access. Office Another bouncer will be monitoring the door to the office space at the far end of the VIP lounge area. If the player is not a member of the groups that have been allowed access, he will stop the player from accessing either the office or the stairway down to the DJ booth. A small lobby leads to a circular room with two executive style desks in the center. One of these desks belongs to Tony, the other to the player. Tony's desk includes a small framed photograph of Luis Fernando Lopez. The player's desk includes a management computer and trophies awarded as part of the nightclub will appear on this desk as they are earned. If the security upgrade is purchased, security camera monitors will be accessible from this desk. Elevator The main elevator is accessible from this circular office space to lead down into the basement warehouse and garage levels. This elevator does not stop at the main club floor. Safe Earnings from the club operations are added to a hidden safe in the wall opposite the player's desk. The player needs to open and collect from this safe weekly. Gun Locker A hidden gun locker will appear opposite Tony's desk, but only if the optional security upgrade is installed. Bar A self-service bar is located behind a privacy glass wall overlooking the top of the DJ Stage and dance floor. Controls on the wall in the office allow the player to dim the lights of the private bar and activate the privacy glass between the bar and the dance floor. Bed A small sofa serves as a bed where the player can sleep. A Heavy Revolver can be found on the opposite side if the security upgrade is installed. Wardrobe There is a fully-functional wardrobe next to the sofa in the corridor leading to the rear garage entrance. Basement Accessed from the elevator or exterior garage entrance. Delivery Garage Level B1 A garage for the three nightclub delivery vehicles including a Weaponized Vehicle Workshop. Personal vehicles cannot access this level or be stored here. A free Speedo Custom is automatically provided. The Mule Custom and Pounder Custom will be stored here if purchased. Default Warehouse Level B1 The warehouse is on a shared level with the delivery vehicle garage. Yohan is based here and will usually be sitting at one of three computer terminals in one of the connected circular rooms. The central circular room has a management computer for the player. Warehouse goods will be stored in the adjoining circular rooms as they are produced. Optional Basement Levels B2-B4 If purchased, up to three additional 10 car garage levels for personal vehicles can be accessed by the internal elevator and if purchased, the first three additional warehouse levels will be on these levels. Optional Terrorbyte Garage and Basement Level B5 The fourth additional warehouse level if purchased. Storage space for nightclub goods. Contains a third management computer. One SecuroServ guard will be stationed on this level if the security upgrade is also purchased. If the Terrorbyte is purchased, it will be exclusively stored in another fully equipped garage area on this level. Activities Dancing The player can begin dancing anywhere on the two main levels of the club. Dancing in the club to each DJ set awards the player with new achievements and trophies for their desk, as well as limited edition t-shirts. Dancing on the dance floor level (including in the DJ booth) allows the player to activate a cinematic camera while dancing. Awards list ;Coordinated Dance perfectly in a Nightclub, with no missed beats, for 5 minutes. (Must be continuous) ;DJ Specific *Solomun 25/8 (Solomun) **Dance to Solomun's set in any Nightclub. Complete the platinum Award to earn $20,000 and an exclusive Solomun T-Shirt ***5 minutes = Bronze ***15 minutes = Silver ***30 minutes = Gold ***60 minutes = Platinum *Afterlight (Tale of Us) **Dance to Tale Of Us's set in any Nightclub. Complete the platinum Award to earn $20,000 and an exclusive Tale Of Us T-Shirt ***5 minutes = Bronze ***15 minutes = Silver ***30 minutes = Gold ***60 minutes = Platinum *Wilderness (Dixon) **Dance to Dixon's set in any Nightclub. Complete the platinum Award to earn $20,000 and an exclusive Dixon T-Shirt ***5 minutes = Bronze ***15 minutes = Silver ***30 minutes = Gold ***60 minutes = Platinum *We Believe (The Black Madonna) **Dance to The Black Madonna's set in any Nightclub. Complete the platinum Award to earn $20,000 and an exclusive The Black Madonna T-Shirt ***5 minutes = Bronze ***15 minutes = Silver ***30 minutes = Gold ***60 minutes = Platinum ;Trophies *Greatest Dancer (Player's desk) ;T-Shirts Drinking The player can drink at any of the three bars or consume their own Pißwasser from their inventory anywhere. There are also drinks sitting on tables throughout the club that the players can freely drink. From the self-serve bar, the player has a selection of whiskey or wine which use existing drinking mechanics, but an additional bottle of alcohol requires the player to step up to the table and to pour the shots first, before drinking. As the player becomes more intoxicated, the animation of pouring becomes noticeably more labored and messy. Ordering a single shot of Macbeth from either bar will cause the player to pass out instantly, but drinking anything else will require at least three rounds depending on the strength of the beverage of choice. Once the player passes out from drinking, they will awaken in a random location. New awards are available for repeatedly drinking oneself to oblivion. When drinking from one of the bars, the bar staff will motion to refuse service when the player is already intoxicated, but owners will continue to be served until they pass out. Awards ;Club Drunk Get Drunk in any nightclub. *5 times = Bronze *25 times = Silver *50 times = Gold *100 times = Platinum ;T-Shirts *Kifflom T-Shirt The "Club Drunk" award counter does not require that the player pass out, but the T-Shirts do. Management Players manage their club from the computers in the office or basement levels. The player can also watch a livestream of the current DJ from their computer. The Home screen gives a summary of the club status. Nightclub Management This application shows the popularity of the nightclub, number of player visits, current clientele, current daily income, safe capacity, and celebrity appearances as statistics. The player can start a promotion mission using the 'Promote Club' button as well as view a graph of the daily income changes. In order to increase and maintain the popularity of the nightclub, the player must undergo regular club management. As the player progresses through management missions, they will encounter various celebrities who will also give the club high popularity. There are various examples of club management which revolve around promoting the club and its DJs. Unlike most other business activities, the player can perform the Promote Club activities in any session type, they are not restricted to Public lobbies only. Resident DJ This application allows the player to manage which DJ will perform. A sample of the DJ mix can be played back. ;Music *Solomun will play Johannes Brecht - Page Blanche *Tale Of Us will play Fisherman’s Horizon *Dixon will play Future Four - Connection (I:Cube Rework) *The Black Madonna will play Metro Area - Miura When a new DJ becomes available, the player can book them for $100,000 and undertake a mission to collect them. If the player wishes to revert to a previous DJ, a $10,000 fee is payable. Warehouse Management An application used for assigning the warehouse technician (and hiring more techs) to goods production which allows passive accrual of goods for additional profit. Up to five technicians can be hired and assigned to goods accumulation. The seven goods types are classified by the type of business and are only available if the player already owns the corresponding business. *Cargo and Shipments (CEO Office Special Cargo Warehouse or Smuggler's Hangar) *Sporting Goods (Gunrunning Bunker) *South American Imports (M/C Cocaine Lockup) *Pharmaceutical Research (M/C Methamphetamine Lab) *Organic Produce (M/C Weed Farm) *Printing & Copying (M/C Document Forgery Office) *Cash Creation (M/C Counterfeit Cash Factory) Sell Goods Application used to sell goods produced by the warehouse techs. The goods can be sold by type, by special order or selling total inventory, depending on the capacity of the owned delivery vehicles. Upgrades Several upgrades are made available: Popularity and Rewards Cash Once set up, a Nightclub on its own will generate up to $10,000 cash every in-game day (48 minutes) as long as the player keeps popularity high through the management missions. As the popularity bar reduces, so does the payout. The money is stored in the safe in the office to a maximum value of $70,000 and must be manually claimed at least weekly and banked by the player. When the safe is full, Tony will message the player and start keeping excess funds for himself. The HUD cash indicator will also turn red. Other impacts As popularity lowers, other impacts will be seen in the club. Lazlow Jones has at least eight different stations, four when the club exceeds 50% popularity and four when the club is unpopular: *Popular (happy dialogue) **Dancing on the main dance floor with a unicorn hobby-horse. **Dancing on the balcony overlooking the dance floor with two oversized red glow sticks. **Sitting in the VIP lounge. **Dancing on a hired dancer's podium to the left of the DJ booth. *Unpopular (depressed dialogue) **Sitting at the VIP bar. **Lying on the sofa in the office private bar. **In the far toilet cubicle in the restrooms. **Sitting on the floor in the corridor leading from the service entrance near the elevator. The drinks available at the bars will become "out of stock", starting with the most expensive whisky and champagne at 60% and progressing until only Pißwasser, vodka, The Mount and silver Blêuter'd are available at 0%. The club will become emptier, starting with the VIP Lounge and then the VIP bar area, progressing to the public bar and eventually the dance floor. Tony Prince will not change his activities or dialogue as popularity increases or decreases. Staff *Connie - Head Bartender (plus up to three other unnamed bar staff). *Marcel - Head Bouncer (plus other unnamed bouncers). *Yohan - Warehouse Technician (plus up to four other unnamed techs if hired). *Unnamed restroom attendant. *Resident DJ: ** Solomun - From 24/7/2018 ** Tale of Us - From 31/7/2018 ** Dixon - From 7/8/2018 ** The Black Madonna - From 14/8/2018 *Two unnamed dancers (optional). *Security guards (optional). Yohan's dialogue indicates he finds Connie attractive, but Connie tells the player that she thinks he is a creep. Celebrities Occasionally, as one of the night club management missions, Lazlow will require the player to pick up celebrities and drop them off at the club. Once picked up, these celebrities can be found dancing in the nightclub's VIP area. It is possible to have multiple celebrities in the VIP area at one time. Celebrities include: *Poppy Mitchell *Lacey Jonas *Kerry McIntosh *Miranda Cowan *Jimmy Boston *Tyler Dixon Lazlow will also task the player with collecting local unnamed VIPs for the VIP area, however these NPCs will not appear in the VIP room after they are delivered to the club. English Dave may also task the player with bringing friends of the resident DJ into the club, but like the VIPs, these NPCs will not be seen anywhere after they are delivered. Galleries Features and Details Nightclubs-GTAO-Warehouse Garage Official.jpg|Official screenshot of the B1 delivery garage. Setup Nightclubs-GTAO-Missions-Setup.png|Computer management denied until setup completed. Nightclubs-GTAO-SetupStaff-Passed.png|Delivering the staff. Nightclubs-GTAO-SetupEquipment-Passed.png|Delivering the equipment. Solomun-GTAO-At the club.png|DJ arrives. Management Nightclubs-GTAO-Management-HomeScreen.png|Nightclub management PC. Video References